


Letters

by emancipator2992



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, also torbjorn but he's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: A short little drabble about how these relationships evolved over the years, basically how I think Bliz should handle Gency, Genyatta and Pharamercy





	

Genji is a playboy, used to getting what he wants. Whether it's women, cars, or expensive clothes he has it all.

His family is not pleased, especially his brother and father

They see him as a blight on the family's honour

Things come to a head after his father dies. Hanzo is set to take over the family. Before he can, the elders make him deal with his unruly brother.

Hanzo goes to Genji and warns him to get in line, and that the good times are over. Genji doesn't take it well, after all up to this point anything he wants has been handed to him on a silver platter.

Words turn to blows, and Hanzo loses control. He leaves Genji broken, barely alive with a crippled body.

Overwatch, who had informants inside the Shimada family, senses the opportunity when they hear about it.

They send their best surgeon, Dr. Angela Zeigler. She is given one task, save his life. She is overwhelmed at first, but begins to chip away. After hooking him up to life support and putting him into a medically induced coma, he is brought back to the Swiss HQ.

There, the high command debates what is to be done. They decide he is to be given a new body, and in return he will help them destroy his family's criminal empire.

Angela resists at first, this goes against everything she stands for as a doctor but eventually Ana and Torbjorn win her over.

With Torbjorns help Angela creates a new body for Genji. His limbs, smashed and broken, are replaced. In fact almost everything is made of metal or carbon-fibre, save parts of his face and vital organs. He is barely human in physical form.

They bring him out of a coma, slowly. Angela is the first face he sees. She tells him she saved him, and that he has been given a new body. Jack and Reyes are there, they play on his anger, and get him to agree to take down his former family. 

Genji is eager for revenge, and leads Overwatch's effort to dismantle the Shimada family. 

He interacts with Angela a lot over the months, as her and Torbjorn preform maintenance and upgrades on his body. He gravitates to the doctor, after all she is drop dead gorgeous. 

He begins to flirt. Angela ignores it at first, thinking it harmless banter. It isn't, at least not to Genji.

When Angela does begin to notice she becomes concerned. Ana and Torbjorn also pick up on it. They tell her to nip it in the bud. She agrees, after all doctor/patient relationships are extremely unhealthy and while she had bent her principles creating his body, she refuses to make this compromise.

She brushes off his next attempt, saying she isn't interested. Genji ignores it, after all he is a playboy who always gets his way. He is convinced she will come round in time.

They spend more time together as the campaign against the Shimada family continues, Angela even begins to see him as a friend. 

The Shimadas are down to their last stronghold. 

The night before the raid Genji tries again to woo Angela. She is caught off guard, but firmly rejects him. He angrily leaves.

They don't speak the next day, and their communication is limited to mission relevant discussions only. The raid goes well. Genji discovers his brother has fled, abandoning his family. This enrages him, as he had been looking forward to taking his revenge on Hanzo.

Instead he is left with this empty unresolved feeling. He goes to Angela once again, attempting one last time to win her over. Angela is firm in her rejection, they can never be more than friends. Anything else would be inappropriate. Genji asks what would happen if she quit, they could run away together.

Angela's frustration boils over. She makes it clear that they will never be, and that furthermore she isn't even attracted to men. This does not sit well with Genji. Their argument rages for over an hour. Genji finally loses it, he attempts to strike Angela in a fit of anger. Ana, who has been watching the whole time, hits him with a sleep dart.

He is placed in a cell to be transported back to the Swiss HQ, not as a member of Overwatch, but as a prisoner awaiting trial. 

He escapes, and Angela wakes up to find a sparrow feather on her pillow. She goes into hiding for a brief time, but nothing ever comes of it.

Overwatch begins it's decline. Angela observes it with sad eyes, unable to stop the collapse.

The attack on the Swiss HQ is the end for her, she leaves just before the UN dissolves the organization.

She joins Doctors Without Borders and responds to crisis and disasters all over the world with her Valkyrie suit.

On one relief mission to a flood stricken village in Egypt their group is escorted by Helix Security. She spies a familiar face, Fareeha Amari. As Ana's daughter, she had visited the Swiss HQ several times.

They make friends quick, and Angela notices the sparks but doesn't think much of it. They will be separated by their work soon enough anyway, no point in getting to attached. Only that's what happens. To her surprise she get's Fareeha's number and address, and agrees to write.

They see each other infrequently at first, but Angela finds she is making more and more excuses to spend time with the Egyptian. Fareeha does too. 

Angela is in Peru when the first letter finds her. Accompanied by a sparrow feather. She panics at first, wondering if he was going to show up out of the blue. 

She calls Fareeha right away.

Fareeha is tired, the time delay meaning its 4 in the morning in Cairo, but she answers nonetheless. Angela is important to her. The fact that the worlds most renowned surgeon lets Fareeha see this vulnerable side suddenly hammers home how close they have gotten over the past few months.

She calms Angela down, and tells her that if it worries her that much to simply destroy the letter. Angela thinks on this for a moment before asking Fareeha what she would do in her place.

Fareeha hesitates before answering. Angela might not like Fareeha's choice, but to answer dishonestly would go against everything they had built with each other over the past few months. 

She tells Angela she would open it, Genji might be trying to apologize. 

Angela does, only she makes Fareeha stay in the call while she reads it.

The letter is short, simply telling her he is in Nepal, and that more letters will follow.

“See?” Fareeha says, “That wasn't so bad now was it. Angela agrees. Fareeha yawns, and Angela realizes what time it is for her before profusely apologizing for keeping Fareeha up so late. Fareeha shrugs it off. “Anytime” she says.

It soon becomes routine. At first every two weeks, then every week, a letter finds it's way to Angela. It is accompanied by a sparrow feather each time, and is written in a flowing script that is obviously the work of a person skilled with a quill.

Each time she calls Fareeha, and she shares the letter with her. She feels guilty at first, sharing something meant for her own eyes, but it soon passes. For all Genji knew she could be shedding them at first sight.

He tells her about Nepal, and the monks he is staying with. Their philosophy on life, death and in between. He tells her how he is changing as a person, for the better. Not once does he mention his old crush.

It is Christmas, and Angela finds herself alone in her tent in Syria. As expected, a letter arrives. Only this time the feather is different, pure white, from a dove. The letter is much different too. There are ink droplets all over, as if the writer was in haste to finish.

It's an apology, long and from the heart. He is honest with her, and tells her that his meditations have helped him accept who he is. And how wrong it was for him to pursue her like that. He asks for her forgiveness.

She calls Fareeha right away, an idea forming in her mind. She doesn't pick up at first, and Angela's heart falls. It is Christmas after all, and even though she is not christian she is probably with friends or family. Angela is about to hangup when an unfamiliar face pops onto the screen.

He looks vaguely like Fareeha, the same nose and dominant jawline. His hair is black as well, although unlike Fareeha it is flecked with grey.

“Uh is Fareeha there?” Angela asks.

“She just popped out for some Timmie's, she should be back in five.”

“I can call back if-” He interrupts her.

“You must be Angela.” he says. “She's told me so much about you. I'm her father”

“Good things I hope.” Angela doesn't know why but she continues. “I was calling for some advice on a...personal matter.”

“Maybe I can help?”

So she tells him. Everything, the whole situation between her and Genji. Fareeha comes back partway through, but doesn't interrupt.

“Do you forgive him?” her father asks. Angela nods.

“Yes, he wasn't thinking straight, with all that had happened. So yes, I can forgive him.” Angela replies after some thought.

“Good.” Fareeha's father answers. “You may not have realized it, but what you just said tells me a lot about you. You have my approval, not that you needed it,” he adds when Fareeha glares at him, “It was a pleasure meeting you Angela. I hope to do it in person one day.”

He leaves them then, and Angela is able to tell Fareeha her idea. 

“I want to write him back, but not just from me. I want it to be from both of us, seeing as we've both been reading the letters.”

“That sounds fair, what did you have in mind?”

And so their correspondence started. Angela wrote back, reminding him that what he did was inexcusable but that she forgave him. She introduced Fareeha as well, confessing that she had read all the letters as well. “In fact we read them together.” she said, “and I hope we can start a regular correspondence.”

To Angela's relief he agreed. So once a week her and Fareeha would make time to read his latest letter, and compose their reply.

It went on like this for some time. Genji talked of life at the monastery, and introduced them to Zenyatta. The monk had played a major roll in helping Genji come to terms with who he was, and his letters implied they were close. Angela and Fareeha talked about the far away places their jobs could take them and the troubles of a long distance relationship.

Genji even managed to track down his brother, and Angela was relieved to hear they were beginning to mend fences with one another.

Everything changed with recall. Angela received it first, a long dormant pager she had contemplated throwing out several times suddenly went off. Her video caller pinged as well, it was Fareeha. She answered that one first. 

“Is your pager-” Fareeha started.

“Going off?” Angela finished. “Yes.” Ana's, which Fareeha had been given when she went missing, was going off as well.

They made the decision together. Fareeha would take a leave of absence at Helix and swing by Angela's apartment in Zurich. They would go to Gibraltar together. In disorganized chaos that became the following few days she completely forgot about Genji's latest letter.

In fact the thought would not cross her mind for another 3 months as her and Fareeha settled into the new Overwatch. 

It was in mid February, the eve of Valentines day to be precise, when she was reminded of it. Her and Fareeha were cuddled up in their quarters, sharing some quality time when there was a knock on the door.

Angela made to get up, but Fareeha beat her to it. She opened the door, and what was on the other side made Angela's eyes go wide.

It was Genji.

In his hand was a box of chocolates, and a stack of letters.

“These are for you, both of you.” he said, handing the letters to Fareeha. Angela joined her at the door. “And this as well. They're not Swiss unfortunately. Shopping is difficult when you are trying to keep a low profile.”

Angela raised an eyebrow.

“What he means is when he is trying to keep me safe from potential assassins, despite there not being an active threat against my life.” said a voice. “Ever since Mondatta's assassination he has been a little over protective”

Genji shrugged sheepishly, and the speaker came into view. An omnic, dressed in a plain monks robe, levitated before them. It was Zenyatta.

“I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance, and to put faces to names.”

“The letters were his idea.” Genji said. They talked for a bit longer, exchanging pleasantries until Fareeha yawned audibly.

“We should depart and let you rest. We have only just arrived ourselves.” Zenyatta said, and he began to float away. Fareeha retreated back to the couch. Angela and Genji lingered at the door.

“You seem well Genji.” Angela finally said.

“I am a new man now. I am whole.” He replied. “I suppose I have Zenyatta to thank for that”

“Are the two of you close?”

He nodded. 

“We are one.”

“I'm glad.” she replied. “That you have found somebody and that you are at peace.”

“It was good to see you Angela.” He said after a pause. “I don't know how long we will stick around here but if I don't see you again, take care.”

He turned and walked away then. Angela shut the door and returned to the couch. Fareeha shifted to give her room. She lay back down, giving Fareeha a kiss.

“I love you.” she said softly.

“I love you too.” Fareeha replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the shit with the voice lines broke my poor little heart. I'm a huge Pharamercy fan so I mostly wrote this to get my version of cannon down on paper so I would stop freaking out. I might actually turn it into a multi chapter fic one day but I already have my hands full with Our Place Among The Stars. Basically it's my way of say fuck off Chu, I don't recognize your cannon and substitute my own.
> 
> Edit: Wow I was not expecting this many hits so quickly! Thanks for reading! (especially since it ramble so much. I literally ranted it to my self and wrote it down hahaha)


End file.
